


Longing Heart

by Lilac_narry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Narry - Freeform, niall's recent tweets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:04:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilac_narry/pseuds/Lilac_narry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a Drabble, because Niall misses Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longing Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing big, just a small Drabble because my boys miss each other.

There's this feeling. One that swirls deep in your gut when you know that you aren't where you need to be and Harry was trying really hard to ignore that feeling. He was succeeding too, until he wasn't.

"Great lyrics." Harry let out a sad chuckle. He ran his fingers through his freshly trimmed hair.

The thing is, this was so unlike Niall, that it made him wonder if Niall's gut was swirling too. Harry knew Niall would never resort to public displays to get Harry's attention, he was never that guy (even though, effectively, Harry is that guy to a 'T').

"Hey man, we're thinking maybe hitting up Coachella for the day? We've got passes that we haven't even touched yet." Nick came around the corner, smiling widely at Harry.

"No, you go ahead. I need to just... think." Harry rarely cried in front of people, and he hadn't since Zayn's last concert. But no matter his effort, this wasn't looking good and tears were forming in the corner of his eyes.

"Woah, Haz." Nicks face twisted in concern. "Hey, why are you crying?" Nicks tone was gentle and full of sympathy.

"I told him I'd come back. He's my best friend and I broke a promise to him." Harry was wiping away the tears faster than they were coming.

"Christ." Nick whispered. "Do you need to go back to him?"

Harry's heart skipped a beat at that question because, of course. This is a fixable problem, he needed to go see Niall.

"Well, yes." Harry nodded, sniffling a little. "I miss him, I seriously didn't realize how much I depended on him." Harry smiled sadly.

"Then go." Nick told him. "Look, I've got the other lads here and it's been grand hanging out with an old friend but, you need to see Niall and that's okay. Please go."

"Thank you." Harry smiled, a real smile this time, one that called for a hug.

:

"Who is this? It's 3am, I'll call the po-"

"Niall." Harry stopped his rant through the security monitor. "It's me."

There was no words after just a buzz and the opening of gates. Harry barely made it out of his car when Niall was pressed against him in a hug. That feeling was gone and replaced with one of comfort that reminded Harry of home.

"I'm sorry." Harry whispered.

"You better be." Niall pouted, pulling away from Harry but keeping his arms around his waist.

"It's... It's been a really eventful break for me thus far, and I know that's no excuse. I just couldn't take it anymore, something felt wrong. You not being with me all the time, if not most of the time, that's wrong." Harry was entering serious territory, they never talked about how much they needed each other because they decided early on in their friendship that it was better left unsaid. "I love you Niall and I want you with me, not some replacement me." And Niall chuckled in embarrassment, maybe that was childish

"Okay." Niall nodded.

"Okay?"

"Okay, I love you too and I want to be with you too, so?" Niall looked at Harry expectantly as if he knew what to do next.

Harry did know what to do next, he kissed Niall and Niall kissed him back and there was a swirling feeling in his tummy again, but one that hypnotized him and made him think of nothing but Niall. Harry figured he was okay with that.

 


End file.
